Morrowind: Path of the Wizard
by Sauriel
Summary: The story detailing my morrowind characters adventure from when he first sets foot on the shores. Ch. 1 is short, but it'll get longer I promise.


Morrowind: Path of the Wizard  
  
By: Sauriel  
  
Notes: Wow, I've finally returned to good ol' FF.net. A select few of you might have read my poor (and unfinished) works when I was under the pen name TW (long story short, I forgot my password and my e-mail changed and blah blah blah). Alright, so this is my new work in progress, rooted to complete and utter boredom. It's about my Morrowind character, and his trials once arriving on the infamous island. I know I've sort of switched around how some of the spells work and a little bit of the story (nothing major, just some things to make me happy) but just work with me and I guess you'll like it. Well sit back, relax and please enjoy my telling of Morrowind.  
  
The boat rocked calmly to the side as the storm ended. A Dark Elf shook a sleeping Breton as he tossed violently. "Wake up. Are you ok?"  
  
The Breton rose to his feet slowly, an ice cold sweet beading on his forehead and his hand trembling. His hair was long, almost entirely pitch black, and tied neatly into a pony tail that hung just past his neck, a hair style very uncommon to his people. His face was young and soft, while his eyes seemed to shine in the little light beneath the deck. "Oh good, you're up. What is your name?" "Sauriel" "You were having a bad dream, not even last nights storm could wake you." "Where are we now?" "I've heard that we have reached Morrowind. I'm sure they will let us go."  
As the words were said, the heavy steps of the guard were heard coming towards them and they both nodded silently, knowing that their talking might cause trouble. When the guard arrived, he shoved the Dunmer aside and stepped forward with as much authority as he could muster. "This is where you get off, follow me on deck. If we have any problems, it will be your hide."  
They walked silently towards the deck, the only delay being the silent nod exchanged between the Dark Elf and Sauriel, a wishing of good luck to each other. It was highly unlikely that they would see each other again in their lives, and no formal farewell would be allowed.  
The sun stung Sauriel's eyes painfully as he stepped onto the deck. Instructions were given for him to head down to the dock, where someone would take him to the Excise Office, leaving him to fumble about blindly as he tried to adjust his vision. A blurred hand took his and led him towards a building that he was escorted into. To his relief, this room was less torture to his eyes, and he stepped forward to speak with the elderly man before him. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you," spoke the man warmly "you'll have to be officially recorded before you can be released. There a number of ways we can do this and the choice is yours." "I am Wizard. Is that what you wanted to know?" "Yes, but there are still some minor things we need to attend to. Now, the letter that proceeded said you were born under a particular sign. What would that be?" "The Atronach." "Ah, womb born, and Breton and that. It's no wonder that you are a Wizard." "Please, I'd rather not be here any longer than I need to." The old man shuffled a bit, an obvious look of annoyance painted across his face. "Here are your papers," he said bluntly "Go get them stamped and be on your way."  
Sauriel had never been so happy to be on his own, and soon to be free. His only complaint was that he seemed to be left with nothing. His magic had weakened a great deal over his long time spent in the emperor's prison, as well as his memory. He had forgotten his crimes, many of spells, and even his life before his imprisonment. He grabbed a dagger that had been imbedded in a table as he passed it. Stealing wasn't a trait he usually possessed but he felt it a necessary sin. The walk to his final destination seemed to last forever. He was taken through out the building, and even to a small outside area. The sun still stung his eyes, but the pain was less severe now and he was able to make out the door. It wasn't until something had caught his eye that he had stopped walking. A slight shimmer in a barrel lead him to reach down and uncover a ring. It certainly seemed ordinary, but he could still feel the slight hum of enchantment. A pocketed trinket for now. Possibly a quick coin later. A final room led him to a strong armed man standing behind a desk. "Your papers, please." were the only words spoken by him. With the presentation of the papers, he was given one hundred coins, a package and three pieces of paper. The first, were instructions to report to a Mr. Caius Cosades in Balmora. The second was a letter that welcomed him to the isle of Morrowind. It was more brochure than anything of true value and was quickly tossed aside. The final paper was what interested him. A tower in Balmora had been given to him by order of the emperor, as well as one thousand drakes inside of it. They had given him a chance here after all. He stepped outside and truly entered Morrowind, through the port town of Seyda Need.  
  
"This is it. I'm on my own. In Morrowind."  
  
Ok that's all for now. Short I know, but I'm murdered for time this evening. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I politely ask that you not flame me. If you don't like the story, by all means say so, but don't degrade yourself by just yelling profanities. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
